Rising Starlight
A pink haired male was seen walking across the skyline of his hometown, patrolling it as he did every day. He was its protector from and other spiritual threats. As he walked towards the east, just past the main skyscrapers he felt the energy of another being, and something inside him snapped..... his inner was fuming, it was a Quincy within the walls of Aspertia. "It seems that he's caught onto me," a white haired man thought with humor and awareness, as his form drifted from the shadows. Currently garbed in his Wolkig Ritter trench coat with his white jacket, slacks, boots, and black gloves on, he knew this interesting entity he had been tracking down for so long will finally show him his potential. Walking out into the open, the human-appearing man called out to the pink haired man with a jubilious tone, "Fabulous weather for the crows, don't you think?!" Standing on the air, which should be strange for a human to do he looked at this white haired man. "Why are you here?" He asked as he gritted his teeth flipping a coin multiple times in his hand, internally speaking to both Sayaka and Jason in order to gather what this strange man was. As his left eye started to flicker, a faint red glow was seen as he scanned the reiatsu around the man. "and crows? I dont see any, unless you plan on dying...." "Oh, I just wanted to sight-see for one," Manshin spoke coyly, placing his hand over his eyes as he looked around at the many houses outlying the horizon and the skyscrapers to his backside, "there are so many people here. I am surprised there could be peace in such a Spiritually Rich city. I can almost...taste...the essence of all these people. Like sheep they all are ripe for harvest," he then looked up with a menacingly cool stare, while keeping a thin smile on his face, "wouldn't you say?" Staring coldly his eye identified him as a Quincy and Sayaka told him to retreat. "Do not engage!" She said in his head as he continued to flip the coin. "So your here to feed on the spiritual zone underneath of the city eh?" He asked the quincy as he caught the coin and it started to glow, transforming into a claw on his right arm. "I don't think we can have that now can we.......... lets go somewhere to settle this.......dispute...." Asuka said as he held up his clawed hand over his left eye. "Grand Design........ Reality Mark......." He spoke quietly as a black aura was seen coming off of him in waves. "What is he up to?" Manshin thought with piqued interest as he saw the entity raise a clawed hand over the eery looking eye, before seeing a rippling affect of black waves crawl out and flourish around his surroundings. Opening a rift in the fabric of reality, he projected a gateway to his inner world. "Into the darkness you go." He said as the rift started to pull in matter around the two combatants. "This is my power.....Now begone....." He said harshly as he vanished inside the rift himself. "Wheeeeee!~" Manshin comically exclaimed, as he was pulled in by the strange vaccuum into the unknown realm this entity had carved out into the World of the Living. He felt himself move at incredible paces, squeezed through the "door" of the dimension's gateway, then... THUD! "Owwwww!" Manshin whined out, as his head landed onto what would be the solid ground of the dimension surrounding him, before solidly flopping onto his back, "that hurt....!" The area around the two of them was a world that appeared to be a void, barren of all lifeforms except the two of them. Above them was a red star filled sky and hanging unnaturally in the middle was a black moon that had a ring around it. The ground is an endless sea that can feel to be as solid as ground or fluid like water. "This is my inner world, and this is where you will die!" The young man barked, sensing a large well of power before him which excited his spirit. Reality Marble: Area 1 Boundless Seas Asuka stared at the Quincy waiting to see what he would do first, if he drew a weapon then Asuka would parry using Jason's power, but he also knew about the ability to steal Bankai, something he was afraid of. "Now that's a little impolite, wouldn't you say?" Manshin asked, sitting himself up before rising to his feet, dusting his pants off while looking around the obscurely located world. After it being mentioned as the man's Inner World, Manshin blew a low whistle, one of which echoed the area around them. Looking around, he chuckled before looking back at Asuka, "you're a very bleak person, aren't you? No color, nothing but a blazing hot star to shine demeaningly down upon you. Interestingly enough, I believe this is just a part of yourself though, as there is much more to you than meets the eye, am I right?" Ignoring the small talk, Asuka used his claw to generate a katana, this was rather strange as it gave off a spiritual pressure different that Asuka's own. "Topple Over..........Genshukai Kōjō...." He said as he held the blade pointed down releasing the large sword. "Rise up and die.... I am your end." He said as he twisted it horizontally and waited for his opponent. "How peculiar," Manshin spoke aloud as he stared at the weapon that was summoned in Asuka's hand, "is that really your Zanpakutō, or is it someone else's? As a matter of fact...how many Souls are you carrying within that form of yours? Ah no matter..." SSSSPRACK! "I guess I'll play your game for now and see if I can find those answers in your corpse!" Manshin shouted out with glee, as he released what looked like a cross within the sleeve of his right hand, forming what looked to be a blue-white cross-aligned bow. Drawing back the string, Manshin chuckled as he released his arrow... SPEEEEEEW-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT...! ...before that arrow multiplied into nearly a dozen arrows, all of them screaming through the air as they criss-crossed and homed in on Asuka's form, intending stabbing him if not crushing him with the immense force behind each of the arrows. Arrows capable of blowing off a 1 story building into debris within an instant....! CRRRRAAAACCCCKKKKK...! before anything could land, the sword seemed to break apart and become segmented. This whip was swung around Asuka forming a snake like barrier protecting him from the arrows. "Dragon Emperor.......soaring BITE STRIKE!" He called out as the snake-like sword began to take the form of a large black dragon outlined in blue. This was then sent charging at the Quincy, absorbing the arrows and growing larger. RAAAAOOOOORRRRR!!! was the sound the spectral dragon made as it flew through the air of the strange space. "Fascinating! His semi-sentient blade is absorbing the Spiritual Energy I released from my bow! If that's the case..." FZZZT! "...time for different tactics," Manshin concluded within his mind, as he dematerialized his bow before reaching into his trench coat. Pulling out what appeared to be small star-shaped shuriken devices, Manshin threw them at the Dragon, not specifically towards its body, but more to ensure it moves near its proximity. Raising his forefingers up in a handsign symbol, he mentally activated the five star-shaped devices landing near the enlarged draconic snake... SPRAAAAACK-BOOM!!! ...before creating massive blue-white constructs, surging in form and mass by shredding the Dragon's form and tearing it down into Spiritual components and energy, giving them all life and form. Forming what looked like star shaped, man-sized golems of light and energy, they all stood while radiating immense strength, gathering energy from the dense Spiritual Pressure of the Inner World they all resided in. "These are some of my finest inventions, Licht Marionettes!" Manshin explained as he stood behind the six golems of light and energy, crackling and surging with immense power as they continued to absorb energy around themselves, "they are mentally commanded by the Quincy user to break apart the fabric of anything involving Spiritual Energy, both entities, energy, and objects, and use it as their "life" essence. I can then use them however I see fit. You won't be able to destroy them by ordinary means, boy..." Asuka blankly smirked as he watched his dragon get destroyed and turned into a puppet army for the Quincy. "And your point?" He asked as he he stared at the puppets and using his left eye analyzed them. "You forget this is MY world!" He stated as he coyly and silently sunk into the sea below them, before unleashing one of his most powerful abilities. "Yashaome, activate" he said mentally after being submerged into the sea. TTTTTCCCCHHHHH Following that command, his left eye's power was shown for the first time as under the surface he made one of the puppets shatter, collapsing the space around it. "First to finish those puppets.....then to bring him down to level 2...." Asuka thought as he focused on another puppet. "As long as I will it, he cannot enter the sea....." He figured to himself, not thinking of what could enter his underwater layer. "Hmmmm?" Manshin saw space seem to warp visibly around one of the ten foot tall star-shaped light/energy entities before visibly collapsing on it, destroying it utterly, "that is a real shame. But the rate of which you collapse space, surprisingly, is both limited in range and time. Hiding under your own Inner World's waters from a host of Spiritual Energy-based, absorbing beings...is like trying to hide from the air that you breathe in," Manshin spoke with a narrowed gaze of malicious glee. SHFT-SHFT! Just as Asuka would've been targeting his third area to collapse space, two of the three remaining light puppets shimmered out of view before reappearing in the water, right next Asuka under the seemingly impenetrable surface of his world. Glowing brightly, with an almost painful ear wrenching scream, the light puppets expanded and expanded... BOOOOOOM!!!! ...before exploding in a vibrant blast with enough potency to incinerate half the height and width of a skyscraper. The result sent a tidal wave of water in all directions, passing through the last light puppet harmlessly while Manshin used a Hirenkyaku barrier to let the water past around him without touching him. After it was over, Manshin continued to stare in Asuka's direction, looking to see if the attack had any affect... Funneling the water around him, he caused it to become ultra dense in order to displace most of the explosion, but the force of it pushed him down deeper, slamming him into the roof of a large skyscraper below the water line. "Damn..... that hurt." Asuka said as he got up, picking up his Zanpakutō for combat. Using his control over the environment he opened a hole below the quincy pulling him into the undersea world of the under city. Reality Marble: Area 2 Stolen Metropolis Asuka waited in the watery grave that used to be his hometown. The actual place where he first exhibited his powers and absorbed the town into his inner world, killing all inside, creating the monster who now waited on the roof of a large building. The spirits roamed the streets, unaware of their plight nor the fact that they were food for this reality of hell. "Well, well, well," Manshin spoke aloud, as his body descended into the depths, utilizing his Hirenkyaku conical shaped barrier to descend first before releasing it and allowing him to float just above Asuka. A thin smile of delight and intrigue crossed his face, "this is what happened when you tried to use your powers over the Spacial Fabric. You slaughtered an entire town due to your immature attunement to your own abilities. How cruel of you..." "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" He said lashing out at the quincy, using Bringer Light to propel himself through the water with his sword in tow, raising it to strike. "YOU DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY PAST!" He said swinging his sword down with great force. CRACK-FZZZZT! What Asuka struck instead of Manshin or any weapon on his person, was the last of the Licht Marionettes, striking its lard massive body, having transformed into a large medieval shaped shield with a transparent surface. This allowed Manshin to speak uninhibited, keeping his hands in his pockets with a cruel smile and glint in his eyes, "I don't need to know you to know what you've done. The evidence is there to behold. You murdered 'everyone you knew because deep inside, you're nothing but a arrogant child, trying to prove himself to the world that you're the strongest and the best. Face it...you're just a selfish bastard who doesn't care about anything but his own ego." ''SPRACK-SHINK-SHINK-SHINK-SHINK-SHINK! Within an instant, the Spritiual bodied absorbing shield turned into a wall of projecting lances, all of which intended on squewering Asuka, pushing him down back into the skyscraper, and with enough force, down several floors of its height. As the lances hit him, he pulled on the soul of the fabric he was wearing, protecting his vital organs as he was cut in other places. He was then sent into the building crashing through it as he stared and caused it to collapse before he hit the 56th floor. Staring up he panted, and caused his sword to dissolve back into his claw. Click Clack... this was heard as he clicked his clawed fingers together, knowing that there was enough distance between them to do what he needed to do. Holding up his claw he caused it to revert to a coin, and afterwards he removed his inhibitor braces and released his full reiatsu. "I think I finally understand you....Lets go.....Ban.......Kai!" He said as he allowed himself to be engulfed with rage, despite being told by Jason to not do it. The shinigami inside of him screamed "DON'T USE BANKAI!!!!!!! even if my powers haven't been analyzed.... you dont have enough skill to wield it to prevent it from being stolen you fool, you've doomed us all!" Asuka ignored this as he assumed the powers of Jason's Kaen Dankai state, which granted him a slightly western appearance, changing his clothing into that of a western cowboy, this outfit is primarily white in color and has him wearing a white thin haori-like sleeveless jacket, that reaches his knees with a black short sleeved shirt underneath which matches his pants. His boots are spurred and are white in color studded with gold which matches his gloves, and his hat is colored black and gold. "Tenjiku Genshukai Kōjō: Kaen Dankai!" He said as he used his speed to attack his opponent. "I didn't mean to kill them, I didn't even do this willingly! so take it back!" He sneered as he made a katana with a window shaped crossguard appear from the souls of his former classmates. Taking out a tubular shaped device, he raised it into the air... SPRAAAAACK-CRRRRRRK! ...absorbing the Licht Marionette's Spiritual Power and properties, merging it into his Quincy Spirit Weapon: '''Blitz Klinge! "I'd rather not take back my word. It goes against my beliefs...as a Quincy," Manshin spoke back to Asuka, grinning toothily, holding up his brightly lit broadsword appearing blade, taunting him with a "come-on" gesture with his free hand, "but I'm sure you could try and take your childish anger out on me. Its what you would've like to do to others, even those who cling to your Inner World, crying out your name in grief and sadness. Pitiful creature..." He choose to inconvience himself as well as his opponent as he neutralized the reishi content in the water around them making it difficult to pull particles from it to battle. He charged his opponent and started to strike, only to fade fast from view using his extreme speed. "Impressive," Manshin smiled, his eyes keen for detail on a superhuman level, noticed both changes, "you're using your god-like powers over your Inner World to prevent me from absorbing Spiritual Energy from either you or anything around you. However..." SPRACK-CLANG! "...I don't need your world's Spirit Energy in order to crush you!" Manshin turned on heels, slashing down on the incoming sword strike that the Bankai-donned entity would be swinging his way with enough force to vibrantly blast against the empowered entity. As they clashed, the water above them started to churn and swell, and the waves pushed through the city below. "You can match my power? But how?" He asked as Jason yelled more in his head before taking over. "I will finish this....." Jason said as he strengthened the power of the bankai to about 75% of its original power as opposed to the 35% Asuka released. Skidding back across the water's planes, Manshin explained with a thin, malicious smile, "Göttliche Allwissenheit. A special Quincy technique I developed. When I am unable to absorb my Spiritual Energy for Quincy abilities, it activates instinctively and starts to grant me unlimited amount of Spiritual Power from its location..." CRRRK! "I do have my own Spiritual Power I could rely on, but with me being in your Inner World, I decided to be cautious. After all, the place I placed my technique is reaping bountiful supplies of Spiritual Energy to fight you without end," Manshin spoke aloud in a delighted tone, his body moving forward, pushing back the Bankai garbed opponent in front of him, "after all...I am using your precious Aspertia City as my resource for Spiritual Energy!" BWOOM! With a powerful burst of his muscles, Manshin swung his blade out, intending on batting Asuka back towards the top of the skyscraper, before charging after him with his energized sword primed to attack him again. Angered, Asuka pushed through Jason's hold and attacked relentlessly, canceling the bar on his own ability to use his worlds reishi. Holding out his hand he fired a pulse of spiritual energy towards his opponent in similar veins to Kidō but not quite as refined. A crackling sound was heard coming off of the pulse as energy rippled from around his arm. "This is another of my skills, I haven't given it a name yet, but I think I'll call it......Yōjutsu!" He said as he had gotten the inspiration from fighting Jason and Sayaka in his inner world's zero level. Parrying the blows of the enraged Asuka, Manshin could only laugh as his opponent gave into his anger and rage, using fury as his weapon instead of tact and composure. He could feel the unleashed strength behind his foe's strikes, causing concussive bursts through the waters, sending them down upon the city below, causing the glass to shatter and the buildings to quake. More importantly, the idling souls began to panic and run from the quaking afteraffects of their battle. SHFT! "Is this really all you have?" Manshin asked, using a burst of Hirenkyaku to effortlessly dodge his opponent's string of blue tinged electrical discharge, "refined or not, your techniques won't work on me, little god..." SHFT! "Let me show you True Divine Power..." WHAM! "...boy!" Manshin shouted out, as his body propelled itself beside Asuka, slamming a powerful strike with his left fist, intending on sending him hurtling down to the ground of the city below, if not strike the buildings. His body's muscles, blood vessels, and bones reinforced to a level where it would be comparable and on par with physical augmented Bankais, Manshin deftly used his Quincy technique, Heilige Stärke. Getting hit hard in the side he fell into the tallest building again and this time it collapsed completely. Standing in the rubble he panted as using the Bankai was taxing his body. "Ok.....we will do things your way......." He said to Jason as he closed his eyes and allowed the true master of Tenjiku Genshukai Kōjō to take control of the show. Looking up at the Quincy, Jason now in control of Asuka's body by choice triggered the full power of Kaen Dankai, flying up towards him, creating afterimages to attempt to deceive his opponent. Raising his blade he fired several Harudōga Mūshō attacks at him, followed by a Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike. Hoping these two would land, he landed and drew in more energy from the deceased souls running around, unable to interact with him nor the world, holding up his hand he channeled more Reishi in his palm and using his soul as a slingshot he used another Yōjutsu technique which rather than lightning fired a blue flame burst. "Something's different," Manshin thought as he saw the change in the merged being's eyes, almost seeing an entirely different light and fiery spirit behind them. It felt controlled and less brash than from what he felt before. As if felt...natural, "I see...so, he's capable of communing with the two Souls within him as if they are Inner Spirits. Interesting..." Then, Asuka attacked...! "He's faster than before...!" Manshin thought with considerable alarm, as his eyes widened and his smile dropped at seeing the renewed aggression in the differently controlled entity before him. Having to use a few deft employments of Hirenkyaku himself to avoid Harudōga Mūshōs, he saw the incoming and familiar draconic snake head his way. Knowing he was restricted from harnessing the atmospheric Spiritual Power within the Inner World, Manshin chose to be devious once again. Throwing his blade of light towards the incoming Draconic sub-entity technique, he used Hirenkyaku to dive out of its path and allow the latter entity to consume the blade. With an extended hand, Manshin snapped his fingers... CRRRRK-BOOM! ...and created a thunderous explosion, utterly destroying the sub-sentient technique along with the Blitz Klinge weapon that absorbed his Licht Marionette. Having errected an Hirenkyaku barrier to allow the shockwave to past by him, he then saw the incoming blast of fiery energy towards him sent by the Yōjutsu technique. With an outstretched hand, Manshin caught the technique... SSSSSZZZ-BOOM! ...within the bright, vibrant heat-filled explosion the Yōjutsu technique caused, almost entirely enveloping his form. However, once the technique dissipated, Manshin was revealed to be unharmed by the attack. The resulting energy's tearing and shredding of his left sleeve, with little to no damage done to him by the unrefined technique employment. A testament of Manshin's Heilige Stärke's defensive and endurance abilities. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you," Manshin spoke with a sudden smile, as his eyes and his senses finally picked up on, "Jason-kun?" Smirking, Jason looked on. "So you know huh?" He asked as he held out hand and called forth a large sword, similar in appearance to Asuka's Genshukai Kōjō. "Yes, I am driving this car and with it I will preserve his life at all cost." He said as he charged the Quincy and swung the large blade down on his form. "NOW DIE!!!!" Jason said as he released a potent Harudōga Mūshō at point blank. "He's faster than before...!" Manshin barely had enough time to raise both of his hands to catch the incoming Harudōga Mūshō, causing his body to fling downwards, even as he used his Heilige Stärke to keep himself from being torn to pieces as well as flung too far into the ground below. But before Manshin knew it... BOOOM!!! ...he had landed backside first into the earth below, following a bright luminiscent explosion, curteousy of the Bankai-grade technique, sending enough power draw to level several buildings around the city block, as well as unintentionally fling the hapless spirits within the stolen metropolis aside. Into the Depths Jason attacked again, slicing through a building before kicking the top half free, causing it to fall towards his opponents location. As this occured, Jason lost his hold over Asuka and when Asuka's grip returned he doubled over in pain, as he had used the Bankai state for too long. "Damn....... this hurts so much." He said as he released his bankai floating down to a building roof to recover quickly. "Sorry I may have over did it, I guess pushing some of my own powers through your form put undo stress on maintaining Bankai..." Jason said in Asuka's head as the young man looked annoyed. It almost appeared as if the Quincy would be crushed, as his form didn't appear to have moved from Jason's vision from the large smoke plume layered crater. However, what happened next, occured within an instant... VRRRRROAAAAAR!!! ...as a concentrative pillar of blue flames suddenly skyrocketed from the area of impact, obliterating the half of the skyscraper falling towards him, spreading the debris into a curtain affect all around the city block. When the pillar struck the sky, things began to warp and change, as if the true control that Asuka previously held over the dimension was completely lost. "My, my," Manshin spoke aloud, as his form flourished his ripped and tarnished trenchcoat flapped violently in sync with his slightly bloodstained head. The cut across his chest was minimal, but carried across his whole torso, just stopping short of his collarbone. His hands had minor burns as well, but his eyes flashed with both humor and menace as he looked up at the Shikai garbed entity, "you truly are naive if a single well-placed Bankai attack is capable of killing me. You barely scratched me and you think you've won?! HA!" Asuka drew in several souls and restored some of his spiritual energy but the damage to his physical body was too much for him to heal in a short period of time. Thinking quickly he choose to take the Quincy to the lowest level he could, level three his inner hell but first he had to draw him near the gateway within his world, City Hall. Dashing out from his hiding spot he held up his hand to fire a few well placed lightning Yōjutsu from his palm, in order to get his opponents attention rather than harm him. "I don't think so..." Manshin spoke aloud, knowing what his enemy intended to do, as he had done so from the beginning of the dimensional game they've played so far. Without even raising a hand, the Yōjutsu that struck the pillar of flames were absorbed and melded into the flames without gesture required. What happened next however...would be nigh impossible to avoid... SCRRRRRRRRK-VOOM-VOOM-VOOM-VOOM! As four columns of flames discharged from the main pillar, they discharged with lazer-like precision and moved with such speed that any arrows he's fired thus far appeared to have been moving in slow motion in comparion. They all intended on ripping the boy's limbs off, leaving him incapacitated and broken, allowing Manshin to approach him without worry... As the pillars neared him he tried to pull on the soul of the water around him but this failed to even slow them down. He looked on with awe as he once again tried to pull on the soul of his environment, this time the soul of the attack, as he did so he fullbrought it and pushed it upwards grazing his body mildly. SPRACK-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT...! Following up, Manshin unleashed a storm of arrows, flowing through the water with little to no interference. All of which had incredible penetrative power, intending on flourishing through the waters and strike from multiple angles, even as Manshin's bow let loose the horde of Heilig Pfiel. Using the last of his energy he tapped into his spacial collapse power, ripping a hole in his own world in order to deflect the attack. This caused his eye to bleed and he found it hard to see out his left eye. "Damn!" He said as he sunk down into the ruins of his world's City Hall. "Ok....... I need to heal, and this guy wont let up." He said quietly as he jumped into the portal which ripped open beneath his feet. "Damn, hes not here yet, it wont work unless he is here with me, this is a one time portal...." He said as he fell into his third level. SHFT-TRRRRRK! "Where are you planning to go to?" Manshin asked rhetorically, as he aimed to fire at his falling frame, "there is nowhere you cannot go that I won't find you. You cannot escape the death you so deserve. Slaughtering an entire city doesn't come without consequence, you know. As a Quincy...manslaughter on this scale...is unacceptable!" FWACK! Unleashing another arrow after the descending form of Asuka, he intended on injuring him, if not killing him outright with one last blow before he would relent and follow him into the next level of this Dimensional game that he continued to play. Reality Marble: Final Area Discarded Space Asuka fell into a graveyard of sorts, filled with his hopes and dreams. As he felt the arrow pierce his arm, it simmered out of existence as no reishi, can exist on this level, as it is a void, that devours all that enter it. Asuka hated coming to this level, as it required intense focus to maintain his stability while down here. "Ok...... come and get me..." He said as he staggered, feeling himself about to die in his own world, the upper levels starting to crumble as he spoke. Seeing that the world was indeed collapsing, as skyscrapers began to crumble within the watery vortex, and spirits screaming in agony as they were helpless to escape the collapsing space. Despite for all his malicious nature, his cruel intentions towards the young man to begin with, he felt a throaty laugh escape his mouth, echoing the very spaces that began to collapse in on itself. Lowering himself down into the vortex, he dissipated his bow upon free will before he finally touched down onto the ground. What felt like a composite of human bones and ashes beneath his feet, he was glad to have been released from the unnatural water and "breathe" fresh air, as it were. Looking towards Asuka, he chuckled as he walked towards him. "I wonder if you feel a bit of satisfaction from taking so much life, Jason-kun? Did you enjoy...absorbing them, knowing you had so much power you wiped out the few things you cared about? Do you wish to end your life, murderer? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Manshin began laughing, taunting the boy, as the original intent towards the entity standing before him began dwindling away before realizing he wanted nothing more than this man to die for his transgressions and take what he could for his studies. "Jason is gone....... He had no part in this as the Yashaome is mine and mine alone..... and my death would solve nothing but you can try to kill me, this area is sealed off from the outside world...... so your little harvesting trick wont work here.... and as the world above dies I regain some strength so lets go, this will be our final showdown...." He said as he felt some of his powers returning, as he basically drained the life from his own inner world. "I've seen all of your techniques, strategies, and powers like a pop-up book for children, spirit. What good will any of those techniques do you, when your own body is broken and weary? I've hardly relied on the power of your Inner World since the beginning of this fight, so why would I try to resort to such predictable methods now?" Manshin queried in a bored tone, crossing his arms as he narrowed his eyes, smiling, "you could always use Bankai against me. After all, wasn't that the only way you actually injured me? I'm not expecting you to use it though...you must be so weak '''after all this intense fighting..." Not taking the taunt lightly, he held out his fullbring focus and called out "Bankai!" and as he said it he once again took the form of Jason's former bankai self. Panting he looked at his opponent. "I will kill you, by this I swear" He said as he dashed towards the Quincy at high speeds. "Know despair..." '''SSPRAAAACK-CRACK-WHIRRRRZ!!! "...Soul Reaper," Manshin spoke out, as he raised his gloved right hand, with a glowing ring aligned on his middle finger. What happened next was devestating. A stream of blue-white energy enraptured Asuka's form, before violently deconstructing the form he took in Bankai, before flourishing its energies in a spiral formation, right back into Manshin's glove. Raising his blue bordered black cross glove in mocking display, Manshin smiled, "thanks for the Bankai, Asuka-''kun''." Taken aback by what just occurred, he smirked "I am surprised that even worked.....considering its only HALF of Jason's power" Asuka stated smugly, knowing that while true didnt change the fact that he couldnt call on the Gekiseki Dankai. Rethinking his options he heard an annoying scream in his mind. "BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Jason who was trying to force his control in order to regain his stolen power, considering it was the side he preferred while in bankai. "HOW DARE YOU GET MY POWER TAKEN!!!!!!!" He said to Asuka as he sulked. Asuka stared at the Quincy now down one important piece of his powers, and he felt himself falling apart at the core, he knew he was going to die but he also knew that if he died while this foe was trapped in his reality marble that it would seal forever.